los dias mueren
by Edgar0824
Summary: mi primer fanfic espero y les guste!


CAPITULO 1

empieza el brote

mi primer dia de entrenamiento para mi profesion junto a mi compañero luis y mi capitan leon, fue muy duro pero logre pasar, estaba exausto y era tarde, como mi carro se abia averiado luis tuvo que dejarme, al dia siguiente llega luis a la puerta desesperado y la golepa muy fuerte, me pare de golpe para ir corriendo a abrir la puerta, al momento de abrirla luis entro corriendo y me grito...

luis:CIERRALA!RAPIDO ATRANCALA CON ALGO!

(yo)edgar: por que, que ocurre?

luis: ASLO Y CALLA!

edgar: esta bien, pero que ocurre?

luis: mira no se mucho, me levante temprano para ir a correr como todos los dias y al estar en el campo, vi a lo lejos como un hombre se valanecio arriba de una persona y le empezo a morder el cuello, queria ir a ver pero muchas personas corrian atras de mi, corri a mi casa y agarre mi pistola y mi escopeta, solo que como fue tan rapido olvide municion, y no traje mucha.

edgar: no te preocupes aqui tengo aun que no muchas...

en ese momento, la puerta cae y entran 2 señores llenos de sangre y con aspecto raro, al verlos luis y yo empujamos un sillon y los derribamos, salimos corriendo al segundo piso y cerramos la puerta de mi cuarto...

luis: hay que pensar rapido como salir de esta!...

edgar: tienes el carro cerca?

luis: mmm... si

edgar: que te parece si salimos al techo, brincamos a tu auto y nos vamos lo mas rapido q podamos...

luis: bien solo que olvidamos la escopeta y la municion de las escuadras que haremos..!

edgar:mmmm... ya lo se, vamos a la estacion, es seguro que abra municion.

en ese momento la puerta empesaba a quebrarse, no dudamos ni un segundo en saltar al carro, al abrir las puertas un hombre se valanceo sobre luis y le mordio la ropa y se la desgarro, le metio un tiro en el pecho y callo, al subirnos y llegar a la esquina, vimos como el sujeto se levantaba y seguia caminando como si nada le ubiera pasado.

dimos la vuelta y vimos mucha gente corriendo y otra comiendose entre si, al llegar a la estacion, fuimos a ver el estante de las armas y municion y estaba vacio...

luis: HAORA QUE AREMOS! NO HAY MUNICION NI ARMAS...! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

edgar: no hay que perder la esperansa, deve de aver algo que nos pueda servir...

luis: el capitan, en su oficina tiene armas, CORRE ASIA AYA!

en eso salimos corriendo y al entrar en la oficina, luis cerro la puerta y la atranco, en ese momento se olle un ruido de cargador y dimos la vuelta...era el capitan!, estaba vivo!, el estaba preocupado y tratando de saber que avia pasado, nos fuimos al hangar que habia en la estacion para estar seguro, hay durariamos tiempo con comida y agua...

edgar: capitan usted no sabe nada rescpeto a todo esto?

leon: no estoy muy seguro pero, anoche estaba llenando formatos que me pidio el ejercito y me dormi sin saber, me desperte muy temprano y recibi una llamada de una casa, que se localiza a las orillas de la ciudad, informandome que el esposo de la señora se avia vuelto agresivo y empeso a atacar a todos..., mande 1 patrulla a revisar y no resivi nada de ellos, despues ubo miles de llamadas con similares casos, depsues llegamos a esto, en las noticias vi que avia un tipo de virus o enfermedad que producia efectos en las personas y las volvia canibales, y tome mis armas y me e puesto en este lugarr a defender...

luis: MALDITA SEA!, jefe que se le ocurre que agamos?

leon: lo mas conveniente seria armarnos bien e ir por la ciudad, buscando sobrevivientes.

edgar: Y por donde empesamos?

luis: por las casas de las orillas, como hay menos personas hay menos probabilidades que aya muchos infectados..

leon: ok en marcha, seria mejor ir a pie, si vamos en automovil ariamos mucho ruido y seriamos el centro de atencion.

luis: hay que tratar de tirar a blancos seguros, ya que no podemos desperdiciar municion.

al salir de aii fuimso al supermercado por algo de alimentos para el camino, al llegar estaba repleto de infectados y unos cuantos notaron nuestra presensia y salimos corriendo a esconderno altecho de una casa, con escases de laimentos, no tuvimos otra alternativa que entrar por los ductos de aire y llegar por comida y agua lo mas rapido posible.

leon: ok q tanta municion tiene?

edgar: solo 1 cargador repleto...

luis: solo me e gastado 1 bala del cargador

leon: de mi revolver solo le quedan 2 cargadores de 6 balas

edagr: ok no hay que desperdiciarlas.

al entrar en los ductos no se veia nada, un ducto se rompio asiendo que leon se callera y quedar atrapado bajo los escombros.. luis bajo a ayudarlo y unos zombies fueron tras ellos, leon logro salir y corrieron, no podia bajar ya que estaba repleto de infectados, solo quedaba mi mente, mi arma y mi entrenamiento...


End file.
